Summer in a RV, Hetalia Style!
by YouTube Powers of Stupidity
Summary: INSPIRED BY TWEEK TWEEKER'S STORY. Monica Vasquez, the personification of Mexico, just suddenly wants to go on a road trip with her boyfriend, Ivan Vela, aka: Brazil, and a few idi-I mean friends willing to go with her to the Road Trip of Awesomeness. Then again, can they survive crossdressing ukes, partying in clubs and just plain stupidity? OCxOC, UsUk, GerIta, Spamano and PruCan


Somehow I was asleep when America said his speech. Then again, I also was asleep when Germany shouted at everyone. When I was supposed to do my speech, I was still asleep, and my brothers were trying to wake me up. Sometimes I always wonder why I do I attend these World Meetings. Oh yeah, I'm a country, forgot about it. If you're wondering who I am, I'm the United Mexican States, aka: Mexico. Yeah...don't ask me why did I name my country that...it was the only thing I could come up with. Unlike my brothers America and Canada, I have messy shoulder length brown hair with a LONG ahoge (or curl) on the left side of my head. It's just a lock of brown hair separated from the rest of my hair going down up to my forearm. It's kind of like Canada's, expect mine goes to my left side. That's Baja California, and I suggest you don't pull it. I also have brown eyes, and I'm wearing glasses. Pretty shocking, right? After losing Texas (both the personification and the glasses), I somehow lost half of my sight on both eyes, and needed to wear glasses. So I'm wearing glasses that represent Tamaulipas, the Mexican state under Texas.

Anyway, let's get to the point. All of these elections are making me sick and dizzy...so here is a suggestion I said during my speech. "Since I was sleeping through the meeting, and getting pissed off at my people's reactions to the elections in Mexico, let's go on a road trip!" And here are some of the reactions I got. "And how are we going to go on this, 'road trip' of yours?" "Um...I got no idea." England, aka: my best friend, ever since what? Since he recognized me as a nation first, and somehow me getting happy in the process, and declaring him my new best friend. He still is today. Well, the English dude spoke up and it sounded a bit like this: "MEXICO! What do you mean, 'I got no idea?'?! You have to be a little organized when it comes to things like this!" That hurt, Iggy. That. Hurt. Anyway, I got back into my seat, and the meeting went on...as usual.

So, somehow when the nations were leaving and all, then I heard a VERY Britishy voice say, "So...are you still up for the idea of a road trip?" I turned around to see MY best friend England now smirking and (somehow?) leaning against the table. I smirked myself too, and answered, "You think that ME, the country of Mexico, would ever leave the idea of a road trip out of my mind? Of course, Iggy! Who did you think I am, France?" He then shook his head and said, "You still need to be more organized about this, Monica." Ah, human names, now, Arthur? "Nah...I feel too lazy to do that."

So then, we ended up trying to find GOOD RV buddies, starting with girls. But then, you got Iggy saying this, "We can't invite anybody yet! We need to know how much people can the bus fit! I don't even know if you have one!" "It's called a RV, Iggs. And I do have one!" "But how many people are going to fit in it?" "My RV has four bunk beds in a room, fitting eight people, but if two people share, we can have sixteen people fit, if we include the bed fit for two, that's eighteen, but if we include the couch as a bed, if we have to, nineteen people can fit comfortably, but if we include the driver, then twenty people can come!" England looked kind of surprised at my math, almost if he thought I was a complete idiot. Oh wait, he does think of me as an idiot! First, we gotten one of my important paper work and wrote in the back of it, as a guest list. First, me and Iggy added our names to the list and then thought of people...

First, we considered inviting girls. Except there weren't any good choices...1). Ukraine. Hmm...she's nice, but then again, she got her BIG assets, and I don't want her getting raped at a club, and for Russia to lose all trust on me, and kill me...literally. So...nope. I'm doing this for her own good. 2.) Belarus. HELL TO THE NO. She would want to bring Russia with her, and then get a crying Russia and a crazy Belarus on my RV. So...no. We want to relax, not to make the road trip into a survival game! 3.) Taiwan. I don't think she would want to come with me, and that there aren't any fellow Asians in this road trip so far. 4.) Vietnam. Same reason as Taiwan. She wouldn't want to come anyway. 5.) Belgium. She is one of my friends, but...she is too busy at the moment, and I don't want her getting in trouble just because I dragged to a road trip. 6.) Seychelles. She could come, but...I think she hates England for making her a colony...so she might not come. 7.) Hungary. HELL YES. She is SO coming! She really wanted to see road trip smut, if you what I mean, eh? So, yeah, out of all of the girls in the World Meeting, Hungary will come with us! So yeah, Hungary is on the list, along with America and Canada, who are my brothers. Then, somehow, someone hugged me from behind, surprising me. But I'm sure they didn't mean to, since I ALWAYS knew who was creeping behind me. ALWAYS. "Sup, Mex?" I looked over to see my boyfriend BRAZIL! God, that guy is so cute and is pretty nice, too! With shiny dark brown hair that almost looks black, and kind golden brown eyes and-Okay, I'm getting off-hand here. "Brazil, what you doing here? I thought you left!" He then shook his head and said, "Nope. You think I can handle that asshole Argentina?" True...wait, I can invite Brazil-kun with us! "Yo, Brazil, want to come with us?" He then looked confused, saying, "Where?" "IN HER MOUTH, DUMBASS! KESESESESESE~!" Cue the lighting, please, cause it's the Bad Touch Trio, aka: the BTT! "Pervy much, Prussia?" "Damn right, Mex! Kesese~" "To the most awesome, but not as awesome as Prussia, Road Trip of Awesomeness!" Brazil then understood what I said.

"Sure, why not?" Yes! Brazil can come with us! YAY~! "Hey, Mex! Don't forget the awesome me!" "And moi." "Y yo tambien!" "No worries, I can invite you too!" "Bloody hell no, Mexico! We are NOT inviting the perverts to go with us!" "Pwease, Iggy? You don't want to hurt my fewwings!" I use the Puppy Dog Eyes attack to convince Iggy to invite the BTT! As usual, he cracks under the pressure. "Fine." Yay! The BTT are coming with us! So we got me, Iggy, America, Canada, Brazil, Spain, Prussia, France and Hungary, in which we have about...nine people on board. "Can Roma come with us?" I turn to Spain and say, "Yes, you can! Roma can come, also Ita-chan can come as well!" "Where am I coming?" "Yipe!" I didn't know he was there! I thought he went out with Germany for pasta! "In West's-" "No pervy comments, Prussia." "Ve~?" I smiled softly at him and said, "You are coming on a road trip with us! Do you want to come?" Italy then bounced happily, and then replied, "Sure! Can I bring Doitsu with me? And Roma?" "Sure! Romano is already invited, and Doitsu is on our list!" "Yay, ve~!" "How much people there, Iggy?" "12." Twelve people is good, but I want more RV buddies! "More people, Mexico? You have enough people to go with!" Whoops. I said that out loud..."So, the Princess Mexico wants more people on her magical RV of awesomeness?" "Shut it, Prussia." "NO ONE SHUTS UP THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" "Whoops...I thought ANYONE can shut up the awesome Prussia?" "Shut up, Mex!" "If it will make you happy, you can invite whoever captures your interest to our road trip if you like." I then hug Iggy, and saying, "Gracias, Iggy~!" "So, Prussia, do you think you can get fake IDs for us, since some of us are underage..." "Sure, Mex! Where do we meet up?" I begin to think about which location...until this is what Brazil said, "Can't we just wing it, dudes?" England then turns to him, and glared at him, "Wing it? WING IT? You do that to your own car! WE-", he points to himself, and then to the others, "-ARE much more organized to just 'wing it'!" I then stood up and said, "I got it! We will meet up at America's house in New York! There, we plan where to go! Adios!" I get England by the hand and then dragged him out the building, now feeling excited for this AWESOME road trip.

**A/N- This is the first chapter of Summer in a RV, Hetalia Style! Somehow, one of my favorite authors, ChocoVanille will be helping me in the next chapter! This is also inspired by Summer in a RV by Tweek Tweekers! Okay, one thing, the chapters will SWITCH POVs, so don't get surprised at the fact that one chapter is America talking, next is France, okey? Adios, STUPIDITY OUT!**


End file.
